Tobey and Liz's revenge
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Liz and Tobey are working together to destroy the city yet again. Will Wordgirl save the day?


Alright story 8 this is a sequel to Tobey's cousin. I hope everyone likes this and again I own nothing. Now for story 8 enjoy.

Tobey and Liz's revenge

Narrator: When we last saw Tobey and Liz they both got grounded for about a week.

Tobey: Oh be quiet! I'm trying to think of my new evil scheme.

Narrator: You mean the same type of schemes that always fail? {starts laughing at Tobey}

Tobey: Oh zip it!

Liz: {walks into Tobey's room} Good morning Tobey what are you up to?

Tobey: Well I'm trying to come up with a new evil plot.

Liz: Oh to get revenge on that stupid super hero? I can't stand her.

Tobey: Wait I thought Wordgirl was your friend.

Liz: She's not I just said that story so I could get some sympathy. Do you want to know what to what really happened? It's kind of a long story.

Tobey: Sure I got a few minutes.

Liz: Okay here goes my outfit is not the same as Wordgirl's, because I couldn't stand living on Lexicon. It was a peaceful place and I liked it there until I met Wordgirl. Everyone adored her and I grew jealous so I decided to get revenge by trying to get rid her so I lured her to Captain Huggy face's ship and they flew off. I was so happy, but I decided that wasn't good enough so I changed to my outfit, but since I was then a villain my outfit changed from red and yellow to blue and green and I loved it so I flew after them in my own ship and I rammed into their ship and caused them to spin out of control.

I evil laughed for the first time then suddenly it backfired when a meteor smashed my ship and I crashed in England. I turned back to myself I had pigtails, round glasses, a pink shirt with a purple butterfly on it, jeans, socks and pink strap tennis shoes. I walk away from my ship and I blew it up so no one would think I was an alien then I walked for a few hours then I saw a couple having some kind of picnic I walked over to them and they saw me and thought I was adorable. They asked if I was hungry and I said yes so they gave me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and I ate it. They also noticed that I was alone so they asked if I had a family I lied and said no. They were shocked and since they never had a kid before they asked if I would like to live with them. I agreed then they hugged me and they toke me home. It was nice to have a family that loved me. They gave me a name they called me Elizabeth, but they could tell that I hated that name so they called me Liz for short. I liked the name so from that point on I was Liz Mc Allister.

Later on things started to change about two years later I went to kindergarten. Then I ended up meeting Violet and you. You two were playing a board game and Violet kept beating you and you ran into the boys bathroom and started crying. Violet saw me and asked me if I wanted to play I agreed and she explained the rules and I understood. We played for a few minutes and I said that she was pretty good and we shook hands, but when I touched her I was able to control her mind. I had no idea I could do that I did a small smile and I made her lose and I snapped her out of it and she was shocked that I had beaten her she also had no idea I controlled her mind. She shrugged and said good job. Suddenly you showed up and was shocked that I could beat her you were so angry that you just ran off.

For 5 years I kept using my powers for evil instead of good. My parents couldn't take the stress anymore so they toke me to your house and they drove off. I cried your mom answered the door and saw me crying she didn't know why I was there she just saw me holding bags in my arms. She let me in and I had Lexinite in my bags, because I heard Wordgirl was still alive and I heard her weakness was Lexinite and I knew you were a villain so I wanted to be your partner. So that's my story.

Tobey: Wow that was long you probably made "Tobey and Wordgirl's" audience bored

Me: Lets just continue this story shall we?

Tobey and Liz: {rolls both of their eyes} fine.

Tobey: Now then where was I oh yes I was thinking of an evil plan.

Liz: Oh I know how about you take out robots to destroy the city?

Tobey: Liz I always do that.

Liz: I know, but this will be different.

Tobey: Oh alright.

Me: 2 minutes later

Tobey: Wait a minute. Where's the Narrator?

Me: I gave him the rest of this story off.

Tobey: Okay then {pulls out remote} ROBOTS ATTACK!

Liz: Word up! {flash}

Me: Meanwhile Becky is walking with Bob while Tobey and Liz are destroying the city.

Becky: What?

Me: You heard me.

Becky: {sigh} Alright Word up! {flash} {zip}

Me: 2 minutes later

Wordgirl: Stop right there Tobey and Liz!

Tobey: Well, well look who wanted to see me.

Wordgirl: Whatever, Huggy lets do secret plan number 222 {throws Huggy} {Huggy flies through the air squeaking and to heads to the robot, but Liz stops him}

Liz: Nice try. Heh heh! {flies to Wordgirl and touches her and has her mind controlled}

Wordgirl:….

Liz: I gotcha Wordgirl AHAHA!

Wordgirl: Yeah, no you don't {smirk} {takes down the robots and grabs Huggy and he tackles Tobey and then Huggy takes Tobey's Lexinite necklace and puts it around Liz's neck}

Liz: {cough} {cough} {falls} {she falls into Tobey's arms and smiles}

Tobey: {drops her} humph!

Liz: Ah ….. Heh heh! Now what?

Wordgirl: Now it's time for Tobey's mom to show…. {suddenly Tobey's mom shows up} ….up. Wow that was fast.

Tobey: It was all Liz's fault! OW! OW! OW! {gets dragged by the ear and goes off screen}

Liz: {cough} {cough} I usually would be laughing just like last time, but due to this necklace I'm to weak to laugh.

Tobey: Good! {Runs up to her}

Liz: {sigh} Go ahead pull my ear.

Tobey: No your to good for that {pulls her hair.}

Liz: OW! OW! OW! I think that this hurts worse.

Tobey: That was the point now come on. { pulls harder}

Liz: OW! OW! OW! Okay! Okay! I'm coming!

Me: Well that's it I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
